


Practicing Restraint

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [12]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M, crossover couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly needs a new ally.





	Practicing Restraint

“Do you need me to take care of this for you?”  
  
Everyone warned her to avoid him, even her fallen best friend; however, when he made offers like that with all the sincerity in the world, she felt understood.  
  
“I may not be as connected as some of your exes, but I’ve been known to make people disappear.”  
  
“I can’t do anything to drive Michael further away. I have to wait this out.” Carly bumped her shoulder against his, grinning in spite of her efforts to restrain it, “Thanks, Todd.”  
  
“I’m on your side, Carly, so it’s whatever you say.”


End file.
